


troublemakers

by bylering



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cussing, Detention, F/M, Fall fest, Falling In Love, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, High School, Homophobia, I'm Bad At Tagging, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Modern Era, Parties, Pennywise doesn't exist, Pining, Relationship(s), Senior year, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Trouble, Underage Drinking, i hate doing these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bylering/pseuds/bylering
Summary: before that day, they were all strangers to each other; strangers with lives of their own. they were lonely to say the least. and so it happens, they all get detention on the same day. as there lives become intertwined, trouble is purposely brewed.credit to @rougefabray on twitter for helping me with this fic a lot.





	troublemakers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uss losers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=uss+losers).

> this fic will probably be updated about once a week except for the first few chapters, they'll be easiest to write so the first seven chapters will probably be up within two weeks. <3 this is my second fic ever so sorry if it's bad. 
> 
> follow me on twitter @GHOSTANLEY

_Tuesday, October 14, 2019 at 8:00 AM_

> There were five minutes until the first bell, but Mike wasn't worried about being late to first block. He was currently sitting in chair outside of Mr. Miller's office, waiting to have his individualized graduation plan meeting. Graduation was all Mike really thought about. Well, that and college. Mike had been planning for college since the summer before eighth grade, when he decided he wanted to be a veterinarian. And he was ready for it. He has almost every possible thing that a college application could have; he had a 4.8 GPA, great SAT/ACT scores, loads of extracurricular activities, six letters of recommendations, and volunteer experience. He was sure to get into any college he wanted to. 
> 
> He had been waiting for what seemed like forever when he heard a blaring, high-pitched ring. It was the school bell. He wasn't sure if he was to continue to wait or to move on and go to class. He began to stand up when the door beside him opened suddenly as a boy walked through the doors threshold and ran right into Mike, knocking his Pre-Calculus book out of his hands and into the floor. From what he could tell, he was the same age as Mike, if not a year younger. His hair was in tight, dirty-blonde curls and his eyes were deep pools of caramel. By the way he dressed you could tell that he cared about the way he looked. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a white button-up shirt, and a dark grey cardigan. He was beautiful. Mike thought that he was beautiful. 
> 
> "I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm sorry. Here, let me get that for you," he rambled, then knelt down to grab Mike's book for him. Then hurried off. "Here you go. I have to go. I can't be late for- I'm sorry, again." 
> 
> "Thank you!" Mike shouted softly down the hallway, loud enough so that the boy could hear him. The boy turned around and waved towards Mike, then proceeded to walk to his first class. Mike smiled, then walked into Mr. Miller's office for his meeting. 
> 
> "Ah, good morning, Mr. Hanlon. How are you doing?" he asked, before he took a sip of his coffee. 
> 
> "I'm great, actually. How are you?"
> 
> "Could be better. I could _not _be here, ya know?" he joked, "Anyways, sorry about meeting a little late. My other meeting ran late."
> 
> "It's okay, Mr. Miller."
> 
> "Okay, Mr. Hanlon, you have just about everything you need to get into a great college. Have you started applying for colleges yet?" he asked as he began to tap the end of his wooden pencil against his coffee mug. 
> 
> "Yes, sir. I started last month."
> 
> "What's your top school?"
> 
> "I'm pretty sure that I want to go to the University of Florida. According to what I've seen, they have the best veterinary program in Florida," Mike replied, looking out of the window as if he could see Florida beyond the glass. 
> 
> "Hm, why are you set on Florida? What's in Florida besides the school?"
> 
> "I-I don't know, honestly. I've just sorta always been drawn to it. I can't really explain it," he was telling the truth. He didn't know why, but he had always felt drawn to Florida, like he was meant to go there and he couldn't help but listen.
> 
> "Well, okay then," he began to click on his computer. "You have a 4.8 GPA, you have perfect SAT and ACT scores, letters of recommendation, work experience, and your class rank is second. That is excellent, Mr-"
> 
> "Second? I'm not first? If I'm second, then who's first?"

_AP US History (Second Block) at 11:20 AM_

> _Second?! How was he second?, Mike thought._ He had always thought that he was first and why wouldn't he? He had always made A's. He had never made anything less than a 90 except for that one time in Mrs. Thibault's chemistry class when he made an 84. He had wondered who it was, who had beat him. 
> 
> "Mr. Hanlon?" echoed throughout his head. He realized he hadn't been paying attention to Mr. Myers' lesson about the history of Derry, which he already knew all about. Mike was the best at history. 
> 
> "Yes, sir?" he replied, hoping that he didn't realize that he had been daydreaming. 
> 
> "Did you hear what I asked?"
> 
> "No, sir. I'm sorry I'm not really feeling well today. What did you ask?"
> 
> "When was Derry established as a town?" he repeated in a stern voice as he crossed his arms. He seemed agitated today.
> 
> "Derry was established in the early eighteenth century."
> 
> "Good. Now, I want everyone to write a one-thousand word essay about Derry. It can be about anything involving Derry - the history, the residents, or even it's so called supernatural element."
> 
> "One-thousand words?!" someone sitting behind Mike exclaimed. He turned and looked to see who it was. It was Richie Tozier.
> 
> "Yes, Mr. Tozier. One-thousand words or more."
> 
> "I'm not doing more. Fuck that," he replied and you could tell that he was serious. He probably would write exactly one-thousand words. No more, and no less.
> 
> "Language. Mr. Tozier. You wouldn't want to get detention with me after school, would you?"
> 
> "Sorry Mr. M, I already have detention after school. Courtesy of Coach Rivers."
> 
> Mr. Myers was about to reply when the blaring, high-pitched bell echoed through the classroom.
> 
> "Well, I guess I'll see you after school, Mr. Tozier. Oh! Mike, can you stay for a moment?"
> 
> "Yeah, sure. What do you need?" he asked while he walked back over to him and sat down on the top of the desk. 
> 
> "Me and Mr. Tozier were speaking about detention and I cannot exactly stay for the complete duration of detention. Since you are such a great student, I was wondering if you would monitor it for me until I can get back - if i get back." 
> 
> Luckily, Mike didn't have football practice today because Coach Hamby had cancelled it. So he decided that he would babysit for the Evans' family at 6:00 PM, but detention would be far over by then. So he decided that he would help Mr. Myers out.
> 
> "Oh, yeah, sure. I can do that. Whatever you need, Mr. Myers," he began to stand up to put his backpack on, then gripped onto the straps . "Where do I need to go?" 
> 
> "You need to report to room 211 on the second floor at 3:30 PM."
> 
> "Okay, I'll be there," Mike started to walk towards the door. 
> 
> "I'll meet you there before I leave."
> 
> "Okay! See you, Mr. Myers," he left and continued on to the <strike>cafeteria </strike> library to start on his essay because even though he was one of the most popular guys in school, he didn't really have any friends. 
> 
> Once in the library, he sat down at a computer and began to type. He started an essay, but he didn't write about Derry. He rewrote his personal essay for college. He thought about what he had, what he didn't have, and what he wished he had. And as he was writing, he realized that all he typed was how lonely he was and how he wished he had what everybody else had - _friends_. 

_Fourth Block at 3:15 PM_

> There were still five minutes until the bell that dismissed school rang. Then he would have to go upstairs to room 211 to monitor detention. He wasn't really worried about it. He was sure that there would only be one or two people there so he had nothing to worry about. 
> 
> As soon as the bell rang, Mike walked to his locker, which was actually on the second floor, to put away his books. As he began to shut his locker, someone pushed him into it - resulting in its closure. Mike was now on the floor. His forehead now had a small wound that was only superficial, but hurt like hell. He looked up, curious to see who it was, and saw Henry Bowers. 
> 
> "What do you want, Bowers?"
> 
> "I heard that you were the fuckwad monitoring detention and I'm not fucking going. But, that doesn't mean that I'm going to stay another day," Henry said, then proceeded to kick Mike violently. "And you're going to tell Mr. Myers that I was there. Okay?"
> 
> "Okay, damn!" 
> 
> "Good," he replied, then walked off. 
> 
> _What the hell is he even still doing here?, Mike thought. _He thought that whenever he became popular and stopped being home-schooled that Henry would stop messing with him. He stood up and put his hand to his forehead to check it, and winced at the pain. He went to the bathroom to clean himself up, then he walked to the detention room. He didn't think he would be worried, but when he walked in, he was. Big time. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! the first seven chapters will be dedicated to each of the losers. after i post this, i will begin to write the next chapter. <333


End file.
